


It Takes A Team

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, I swear, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), OF COURSE I'm married to Lance, Self-Insert, This is really cute, allura and CJ best wives, like have you SEEN my page?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: CJ wants to do something special for her and Allura's 1st Wedding Anniversary
Relationships: Allura (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), mention of curtis/shiro, some mention of Keith/female character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It Takes A Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [80sGayTrashGoblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/gifts).



> HELL YEAH SELF INDULGENT FICS
> 
> Hi Gob what's up. I hope you love it. I accidentally made it a little bit cracky. Oops. It happens.
> 
> Queenscene2 = Rachel  
> 80sGayTrashGoblin = CJ
> 
> Enjoyyyyyy huehuehue

CJ woke up as the sun violently shone through her eyes. She turned to see her sleeping wife lay next to her in deep slumber, her white hair invading her side of the bed. She stroked it gently as she yawned. Ah, yes. This was the life.

After the war, CJ and Allura finally tied the knot. CJ took Allura back to Earth with her and the other paladins so that they could live on their happily ever after. This all happened around a year ago.

Wait.

More like

 _Exactly_ one year ago!

CJ looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. Allura had drawn a heart over the 8 as a reminder of their first wedding anniversary. “Shit!” CJ muttered to herself. She had NOTHING planned! Thinking quickly, she threw the covers to the side and ran out of the room, but not without kissing her sleeping wife on the head.

She got ready in the bathroom and threw on some mis-matched clothes. Plaid shirt on top of a neon polka-dot tank? Eh. Whatever. At this point, she didn’t really care what she looked like. She had to get out as soon as she could. She brushed out her purple hair, slipped on her light up Heelys, and rolled out.

~

“Can I have a muffin, Mama?” Lance asked his wife Rachel. He wrapped her arms around her waist as she took the muffins out of the pan. “You have to wait until they’re cooled.” She said. Lance pouted. _“Pero, mi carina…”_ He whined.

Rachel turned around with a piece of blueberry muffin in her hand. “Fine. I found a cool piece. _Abre.”_ Lance obeyed and opened his mouth as Rachel slipped the piece into his mouth. They both giggled as Lance wrapped his arms around her once more. They were about to kiss when Rachel got a text.

“The Goblin’s coming in for a landing in 10.” She announced. Lance bolted to the door just in time for CJ to roll into their house. “Whaddup, hoes?” she greeted casually. She stepped out of her skating stance. “Hey! Good to see you!” Rachel said excitedly. Lance closed the door and snuck over to the muffins.

CJ and Rachel did their secret friend handshake. “Mmm. Blueberry muffins!” She said, eyeing Lance grabbing one. She reached over and grabbed one and shoved it into her mouth quickly. Rachel sighed. “Those muffins are for…never mind.”

“So, whatcha need?”

CJ swallowed. “Well, today is Allura and my anniversary…but I totally have nothing planned.” She said taking another monstrous bite. “Can you help?” Rachel freaked. “Help? Sis, you should have told me this earlier. I would have been able to set up something by then!”

“Calm down, Mama.” Lance said, putting his hand on her waist. “We can do this. Let’s text the group. They’ll be able to help.” All of the paladins decided to settle down within an hour of each other, which was definitely by sheer coincidence and was oddly convenient, and definitely not due to lazy writing.

“So…what are you thinking?” Rachel asked, trying to get a sense of what CJ wanted to do. CJ thought for a moment. “Well, I was thinking of doing something fancy. Lura likes to dress up all fancy for dates ‘n shit.” Rachel nodded, trying to think of something.

She suddenly snapped her fingers. “Oh there’s that park down the street with that gazebo that looks over the lake. We should set up a dinner for you there!” CJ grabbed another muffin and pointed it at Rachel. “That’s genius! We should definitely do that.”

“Alright. The crew will be here soon so we can plan more when they come.” Lance announced looking up from his phone. He grabbed another muffin. “We’re gonna make you and Allura have the best first wedding anniversary ever. Like you…attempted to do with me and Rachel.”

CJ winked at Lance. “The sprinkler was the best part, right Rach?” Rachel didn’t respond. I guess she blocked that out of her memory. All she could remember was water. Lots and lots of water…

~

Hunk and Pidge were the first to arrive since they only lived down the street. “Hey. Lance said it was an emergency, so I brought my soldering gun.” Hunk said. “It’s not that kind of an emergency, Hunk.” Lance said. Hunk threw the soldering gun behind his shoulder. “Fair enough.”

“I told him not to bring it.” Pidge said staring up at her fiancé. “But he said that you never know.” Rachel chuckled. “Let’s wait for Keith and Shiro and then we’ll explain what’s going on.” Pidge looked to her left. “Oh. Hi CJ.” She said.

CJ took a bite from the 3rd blueberry muffin she had that morning. “Hey.” She said, pieces of muffin falling out of her mouth.

Keith arrived next. From the way his hair was messed up, he looked as if he took his bike here. “I’m here. Is everyone okay?”

“Lance, what did you put in the chat?” Rachel asked, putting her hand on her hips. Lance was quiet for a moment. “911. Emergency…come ASAP?” He said sheepishly. Keith sighed. “Dammit, Lance. You’ve got everyone in a panic now! Shiro called me twice on the way over!”

“Whoops.” Lance responded. “Whoops?! No ‘whoops!’ He _won’t stop_ calling me. He—” CJ broke into her 4th muffin. She was enjoying the chaos. Suddenly the doorbell rang again. “That would be Shiro!” CJ said. She rolled toward the door. Shiro looked as if he was out of breath. “Is everything okay?!” He asked staggering in.

Everyone glared at Lance.

“W-What?” He asked as innocently as he could.

“So, what is this emergency?” Pidge asked. Rachel sighed. “Well, it’s CJ and Allura’s first wedding anniversary.”

Hunk gasped. “WHAT! Congrats!” He ran to give her a hug. He lifted her up happily as the air was squeezed out of her. “Thanks, Hunk.” She managed to choke out. The others weren’t as thrilled.

“You said it was an emergency, Lance!” Shiro admonished sharply. Lance got defensive. “It _is!_ CJ doesn’t know how to celebrate her big day. It’s like 10:30, and we don’t have a lot of daylight left.” Shiro’s face softened. “I see. Well, let’s try to do what we can.”

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “That was still not worth the 911 call for.” Rachel spoke up. “So, we have a venue. That gazebo at that park down the street from our house where Hunk proposed to Pidge.” Hunk smiled to himself as he remembered that day and brought his fiancée closer to him.

“Unfortunately, that’s all we got. Any ideas?”

Pidge thought for a moment. “Well, Hunk can cook dinner for you two…let’s see…and I can hang up some fairy lights.” Rachel nodded. “Great! We can do that. What do you think CJ?” CJ smiled. “Yeah sounds dope.” She took yet another muffin.

“Lura and I really enjoyed our time at that beach, so maybe something to resemble that. You know, the beach we all went to that one time back when we visited Earth before the war ended?” CJ explained. “That’s when I asked her out. So maybe something to signify that.”

Rachel did recall seeing them making out behind one of the bushes that night.

“Ooh and then maybe we can make it blue, to signify that planet we went to that was all blue. That’s where we had our six month anniversary!” CJ got a devilish look in her eyes. “You know…the one where Rachel and Keith—”

“PERFECT. GOOD. SOUNDS LOVELY.” Rachel yelled. “What else?” Lance stopped. “Wait, hold on. Where Rachel and Keith did… _what?_ ” Keith turned around. He couldn’t believe this was happening. CJ smirked. “Where they slept together, and that was only the first time!” She was living for the chaos. “ _CJ!”_ Rachel cried appalled.

“YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE?!” Lance screamed. He was absolutely livid. He was gonna have a go at Keith when Shiro held him back by his shirt. CJ snickered and ate a bite of her muffin. This is what Rachel got for scolding her earlier. “I didn’t sleep with your _wife!_ You and Rachel weren’t even dating yet!!” Keith protested.

“But you knew I liked her, dude!” Lance screamed. Rachel held him back with his hand. “People, _please! Focus._ This isn’t about my love life. This is about CJ’s!”

The two calmed down and regrouped. CJ went on. “Anyways, so I wanted to get something blue to signify that too, also because Lura flew the blue lion.” Rachel smiled. “Check. What else? What did you do for your proposal?”

CJ took another bite. “I proposed to her in a McDonald’s bathroom.” She declared. Rachel nodded. “Alright…umm…what about your wedding?” CJ smiled. “Well, we had it also in a McDonald’s bathroom.” Rachel frowned. “I kid. We just had it at the castle. Coran officiated it. Lura didn’t want it to be a big spectacle.”

“I see. Alright, then we shall stick with the blue and the beach theme.” She turned to the others. “Alright, I’ll assign you all tasks to do, and you guys can get started.” She turned to Shiro. “Shiro, does Curtis still sew?”

He nodded. “Occasionally, yeah.” He said. “Do you think he can sew us a blue and white laced tablecloth?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Great. Go do that.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She turned to Keith. “Keith, I need you to get the decorations. Can you do that for me?” Keith sighed. “Yeah, I guess.” He said.

“Hunk and I will get the food going, and then we’ll go decorate the place with my fairy lights, and whatever Keith brings at the venue.” Pidge said. Rachel smiled. “Awesome, thanks Pidge. In the meantime, Lance and I will take CJ shopping.”

“Oh no no no. _You’re_ taking her shopping.” Lance said. He really hated going to the mall with Rachel, let alone with two girls. Rachel smirked. “Fine then. Go with Keith.” She said. Keith made a face. Lance rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Fine, I’ll just go shopping with you then.” He grumbled. He took her hand and weaved his fingers with hers. The group then scattered, ready to take on the day.

~

“I am _not_ wearing this.” CJ complained as Rachel gave her a yellow top to match with her grey suit. “Oh come on. It will look good. I promise!” Rachel persuaded. “Can’t I just wear my track suit?”

“Um, do you want to look like a fool in front of your woman as she shows up tonight in a gorgeous dress?”

“…No.”

“Thought so.”

“Can’t I just wear purple or red or something.”

“Fine.”

Rachel grabbed a matching red blouse from the rack. “Now go put these on.” She said. The two walked back to the fitting room. Lance was already sitting back there. He was on his phone. Rachel sat down on his lap while CJ went into a dressing room.

CJ looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled as she saw her curves fit her perfectly in the gray suit. She looked really good. I mean, she always does, but right now? She looked amazing. She couldn’t _wait_ to show Allura.

CJ strolled out of the fitting room with so much confidence, Rachel couldn’t help but smile. “I look hot!” she said twirling around. “Yeah you do! Doesn’t she look wonderful, darling?” Rachel said to Lance as she combed his soft hair back.

“Yeah.” He said, not looking up from his phone. He _really_ hated going to the mall.

“Heh. He likes it too.” Rachel said. “I’ll get it for you…well, Lance will. I didn’t bring my purse. His treat!”

Lance finally looked up from his phone. “What?!” he cried. Rachel giggled. “I’m just kidding, baby. I brought my wallet. It’s _my_ treat. But I _did_ make you look up.” She turned to CJ. “Consider it an anniversary gift."

CJ smiled confidently and rolled out the dressing room. Oh yeah, that’s right. She still had her Heelys on.

~

The sun was starting to set as the paladins started to dress the gazebo up. Hunk had Pidge up on his shoulders as she hung up the lights on the gazebo roof. Keith was setting the table, Lance was putting blue tulle curtains up, and Shiro was trying to put on some romantic music.

Rachel was busy working hard supervising. “Alright, people. CJ and Allura should be here any minute. So let’s get this place looking beautiful.”

Hunk had made a delicious steak dinner, complete with mashed potatoes and creamed spinach. He was to be the waiter for the evening.

Rachel got a text. “Goblin touchdown in 10!” she cried. “Places, people!” Shiro cried. The six ran up the hill as they heard the distant laughter of two girls in the distance.

“Okay, babe. Close your eyes.” CJ said, getting in front of her. “Okay…?” Allura chuckled, a little bit confused as to what was going on. CJ took her hand and guided her to the gazebo. “Keep your eyes closed!” She said as she got on top of the nicely set table and laid on it, propping her head up with her elbow. She grabbed the rose that was in the center of the table and put it in between her teeth.

“What the hell is she doing?!” Rachel hissed at Lance. Lance rubbed her back. “It’s her and Allura’s anniversary, Mama. She can do what she wants.” Rachel sighed. Lance was right. Again.

“Okay, open!” She cried, slightly muffled as the rose was in her mouth. Allura gasped and her eyes swelled with tears. “Oh! Darling, it’s lovely!” she said. “Happy Anniversary, baby!” CJ cried, leaping off of the table and walking up to her.

Allura started to get sentimental. “Oh it’s beautiful, and _you_ look beautiful!” CJ blushed. “Aw, thanks babe.” The two gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. She took her hand and guided her to sit down on one of the chairs Keith brought.

Hunk came out with Pidge. He, for some reason was wearing a fake mustache…and so was Pidge. She poured the two some water. “Good evening.” Hunk said in an unnaturally deep voice. “I’ll be your waiter today. My name is Hunk, but I suppose you already knew that.” Allura giggled.

“Um, we don’t have menus because I only cooked one thing. So here. Pidge, my love? Please bring the dishes.” Pidge saluted him and walked over to where the cart was. She pushed it to the side of the gazebo. Hunk put the plates in front of them and lifted the covers.

CJ’s eyes lit up. “Hell yeah! Steaks!” Allura smiled. “This is lovely! Thank you, Hunk.” Hunk bowed somewhat gracefully and left the two girls alone.

“So, do you like it?” CJ said. “I did this all for you!” Allura swallowed. “I do! This was so wonderful and romantic. I love you so much, my dear.” CJ blushed. “I love you too, babe.” She said gazing into her eyes. She picked up a beach shell from the table. “Look! A clamshell. This is to signify when we had our first kiss.”

Allura blushed. “That was so romantic.” She said, recalling the memory clearly. CJ smiled bigger. “Oh! And then the blue signifies that planet we went to where everything was blue, and we were dating for six months and we went to that lagoon and—”

“…And where Keith and Rachel first slept together, yes.” Allura finished. Somewhere in the distance, CJ thought she heard angry yelling. “Yeah! That place. The place where I…told you that I loved you for the first time.” CJ finished her voice fading.

Allura’s eyes filled with happy tears. “Yes. And that was the best thing I’ve ever heard.” CJ grabbed her wife’s hand. “And I’ve said it every day since.”

Allura sniffled. “Yes. And I’ve said it back. Including right now. I love you, my dear CJ. I am so happy that you and I are married. I love waking up to your beautiful face every morning and being the last thing I see before I go to sleep. I love your laugh and your humor and your kindness toward others. I must be the luckiest woman alive.”

CJ smiled. Her heart swelled as her lover spoke words of passion to her. “I love you too, Lura. Thanks for marrying me.”

~

Rachel was sitting on Lance’s lap looking down at the two. “That’s so sweet. They look so happy. I’m glad it all worked out.” Lance wrapped his arms around her waist. “Me too. A great couple to be sure.” He kissed her cheek. “You’re a great friend, Rachel.”

The two looked down again to see CJ crawling on top of the table, her lips connected to Allura’s. They heard Pidge’s laughter and Hunk’s cries of protest as his (luckily empty) plates fell on the wooden floor of the gazebo. The two ladies’ lips were entangled in a passionate dance, and it looked as if they were not coming up for air anytime soon.

Rachel nodded. “Yep. Classic Goblin.”


End file.
